


Where does it hurt, Mr. Deacon?

by sadlynotlindamccartney



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 80s queen, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Doctor Kink, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome, Gangbang, Kinky, Kissing, Lab coats, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Sub!John, This is burning passion, Threesome, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlynotlindamccartney/pseuds/sadlynotlindamccartney
Summary: John was a moaning mess, cheeks flushed pink, sighing and gripping onto the fabric of Fred's lab coat, and the singer'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every single second. Seeing his boyfriend panting like that, letting go, being fucked open, that was a whole new level.ORBrian and Roger are always eager to help a friend out.





	Where does it hurt, Mr. Deacon?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut ever published and I hope you love it, darlings!

John Deacon had always loved being manhandled by his boyfriend, Freddie Mercury. While the dark haired, tanned man was a little whore on stage, filthy and sexy and breathtaking, they did surely switch roles when in bed.

John, breaking the concept of the shy self he showed to their fans and the remaining bandmates, was heavily into all kind of crazy sex – bondage, piss play, submission, fisting, breath play, gang bangs...

The list was going on forever.

But most of all, he liked Freddie to - _ever so_ _innocently_ \- play doctor with him.

It had all started as the older man carefully fingered him open, being decidedly careful and precise, resulting in John not feeling like these actions were the usual quick dirty foreplay they had, _hell no_ , but more like an examination.

And Deaky, the lewd little slut he was, came so hard on Freddie's fingers that his cock remained aching for three days. He absolutely loved it.

Gradually, Freddie found himself interested in the kinky pleasure it brought to his babyboy, doing research and buying _quite a few_ handy properties. He stored them neatly in a doctor's case, in the very back of his wardrobe, but only ever grabbed one device, edging John and driving him insane.

Right now, John was blindfolded with one of his bandmate's outrageous scarfs. It was incredibly dark, and moreover, silent; though he could feel Freddie's presence.

Freddie was never silent. Something was odd.

„I'm gonna lead you somewhere nice, darling. Trust me?“

He felt Freddie's warm hand against his and immediately took it. His grip was hard, causing Freddie to whisper „Shsh, love, you'll absolutely enjoy it, I promise.“

John felt his lover leading him to a room he couldn't quite sense. The air there was cold, making him shiver, goosebumps on his bare chest and his nipples harden instantly. He sat down once he was told to, presumably in the middle of the room, because there was no wall to hold on to. The seating surface was quite high and petite,soft too, no wood, no plastic. He ran a hand over it, and found it was leather. _A cot in a doctor's office?_

„No“, the singer ordered in a tone that was so sharp John thought it might cut through him. „Don't you touch it, slut, or else I have to cuff or tie your hands. Got that?“

He moaned quitely. John surely liked the direction this was going to.

„Such a little whore. Look at you, whining when you haven't even been touched yet. I bet your cock is so hard already, darling“, Freddie said hotly into John's ear, and his breath against his sweaty skin made the bassist shiver.

„Fred...“, he sighed.

„If it wasn't for your fun solely, I would let you suck my cock, pet“, he added, his hand running through John's hazel hair, the other one groping his erection through his tight pants roughly. Once again, the younger realized the sheer beauty of Freddie's voice, not only when it came to singing.

Deaky moaned again, louder this time, and bit down on his lips. „Daddy... Please let me suck your cock...“

„No“, the singer insisted. „I've got something better waiting.“ He carefully fumbled with his belt, letting John's tight pants fall down to his ankles. With that, came no underwear.

„Slut“, he commented and brushed his fingertips over John's cock, which reacted with an eager twitch. The head was already red as a tomato, precum dripping, and little John was painfully, _painfully_ hard. The younger man threw his head back and sighed loudly, a plea to just be touched, but Freddie wouldn't do him that favour.

Not yet.

And not alone.

He fumbled in his pocket for a pink cock ring he had fetched before, and attached it to John's throbbing dick. It looked delicious, and it took Fred all the courage he had not to swallow him down.

„Tight“, John whispered and let out a painful moan.

„Do I look like I _care_?“, the elder man hissed. „You're allowed to come whenever _I_ say you might. And now get your perky little butt up here“, he commanded, smacking the material of the stool.

Freddie guided John into the weird construction. He had his legs spread and feet fastened in plastic shells, pelvic right to the edge of the seat. He felt _exposed_ , but even more _excited_ to the core.

„You look positively divine“, Freddie breathed. „You good?“, he broke his role, and John smiled to himself at his caring, charming boyfriend.

  
„Yes, daddy. I'm fine.“

„Will I have to tie your hands or are you gonna oblige?“

„I'll be a good boy, daddy“, Deaky promised. „I-I wanna see you. Can I please look at you?“, he asked. „Please, sir?“

„Uhuh“, made Freddie, and suddenly, the scarf came off in a smooth motion and he saw Freddie, in a yellow shirt, jeans and a lab coat, standing to his feet.

„Fred, my love“, he smiled, receiving a smile back, before he froze in realization.

_If Freddie was there with no blindfold in hand, then who had been taking it off?_

John turned his head only to be met with a giant mane of curls. It was, in fact, Brian, wearing a lab coat above his red shirt as well.

If that was even possible, John's cock got harder.

„F-Freddie? Do you have something to tell me?“, he stuttered, completely distraught and surprised. Not like Brian wasn't attractive. He was, Roger was too, and John had been thirsting for a foursome or at least some mutual blow jobs for a while now, considered the insatiable sex god he was. He gazed from his boyfriend to their guitarist and back. „Bri-Brian...“. He tried to cover up his dick, looking away.

„Well, lovey, I thought that if we do it, we might as well have a real doctor with us!“, the dark haired man grinned deviously.

„Brian has a degree in astrophysics, not medicine“, John said and laughed nervously, while the tallest approached his partner.

„Does he not want me here?“, he asked Freddie, and the shorter man shook his head. „Stay. He's just a little uncomfortable, but I'm sure we'll get him to relax.“ He nodded and winked at the guitarist.

„My, my, Doctor Mercury, we have such a naughty boy here, don't we?“, Brian started, shaking his head as he looked at John. He did, in fact, have a stethoscope slung around his defined neck, and it looked so hot John couldn't help himself.

„You're right, Doctor May. We should do something about it“, Freddie suggested, his hands on his narrow hips, slipping the fabric of the lab coat away.

_Fuck_ , John thought. _He was drooling, wasn't he?_

„Give us a kiss first, though“, the singer smiled and shuffled closer to Brian, hands in his hair as their lips met feverishly, loudly, and with a lot of tongue involved. Bri leant down so he could grab Fred's face with one hand, and the other one landed on his bum, slapping it experimentally.

The bassist didn't know whether to be jealous, or turned on, moaning loudly as he watched the two of his best friends making out. That was all he needed for his inhibitions to fall off. His fingers curled around his cock automatically, and he fucked his fist.

„Oh fuck, Freddie, Brian-“

By now Fred was pinching one of Brian's nipples underneath his shirt, and Brian had gripped a handful of Fred's lab coat. John streamed to the scene before his eyes, wanking his cock slowly, when out of nowhere, the door flew open.

„Hey, you getting started without me? Jeez. Missing out on some great fun.“  
  


John blushed heavily and all he brought out was a quiet „Roger?!“.

Hell, it was Roger, and he looked smoking hot in his black turtleneck, along with suit pants, an outfit which was, of course, topped by a lab coat.

John giggled at the thought that this man, if Queen hadn't taken off, would've been a fucking _dentist_ , with all the men and women at his feet surely.

„John, you pretty little thing. Fred's told me you're such a dirty little slut, so Bri and I came to help him.“

He gave him a kiss so short it was a mere peck, before joining his other bandmates, who had separated by now. Roger kissed Brian, then Freddie, and they all looked so pretty, John couldn't quite believe how lucky he was to participate in this.

„Gentlemen, Doctor Taylor is here to your help. What are we gonna do with this boy?“, he gestured at Deaky. The youngest sighed as they approached them, each of them looking so gorgeous in their own way.

Brian stretched one arm out and caressed John's thigh with his long, slender fingers, making him shiver.

„Oh, look at him, doctors“, Freddie started.

„What a pretty little asshole he has“, Roger sighed and bent down, spreading his buttocks with one hand to gain a better view.

„Can't wait to fuck him. After a thorough examination, that is“, Brian spoke under his breath.

Roger and Freddie moaned in unison at that thought, and the eldest added, „Johnnyboy, you have no idea how good you look all worked up one this gynecologist stool.“

Brian brought a silvery tray, which seemed to contain some instruments. He watched him intently, till he was distracted by Roger snapping _gloves_ onto his hands.

_Yes, Roger Taylor was wearing gloves, standing right next to him in a doctor outfit, and so were Brian and Freddie, who was gloving up as well, and hell, his three remaining brain cells couldn't properly process it._

„Dr. May?“, Freddie suggested, and Brian nodded. He stepped even closer to John, who could see his hard-on, and spoke in his usual calm manner. „I'm gonna listen to your heartbeat first, Mister Deacon. Might be a bit cold.“

He inserted the buds of the stethoscope to his ears and placed the ear-piece on John's chest. He leaned down, the fabric of his lab coat brushing slightly against John's erection, making his nipples hard, and his face was incredibly close, while he listened attentively, trying out a few other positions too. It felt odd, but then again, so so _right,_ the coolness was exciting and sexy and all Deaky ever waited for.

Once Brian decided he was done, he gave John a long, tender kiss, and he could see what Freddie found so arousing in kissing Bri. „Your heart and breathing sound perfectly fine.“

He let his hand trail down his smooth, almost hairless chest and abdomen, stopping right above his pubic bone. The guitarist gave it a little squeeze, causing John to sigh and close his eyes in delight. „Oh, Mister May...“

His counterpart cleared his throat, „Doctor May, it is.“ _He really would've made a good doctor._

John looked at him, smiling as an apology, and Brian smiled back. He was so fucking beautiful, John might have been a little in love.

„I'm going to palpate your abdomen now, tell me if you feel any pain or discomfort“, he went on, receiving a nod, as his skillful fingers ran along Deaky's little tummy. His cock twitched in anticipation, and a few times, Brian lightly touched the head when moving his hands around.

„Does it hurt?“, he whispered.

„No, oh, no fuck- it feels good. Too good.“

„Fine“, Brian smiled. „Doctor Taylor? You might want to undertake?“

The blond nodded. „Thank you, Doctor May. You look edible today. Maybe you could have a closer look at my butthole during your lunch break. Presumably with your big, hard cock; cause, you know, I could use a good stuffing“, he moaned and leaned over to Brian, kissing him hotly. Brian bit down on Roger's lip, showing off his dominance, before he let him go on.

„Now, Mister Deacon, it's time for the _oral examination_.“, Roger explained as he batted his eyelashes in the most innocent yet slutty way Deaky had ever seen. He shifted in place.

Freddie, watching the scene with huge interest, handed him a spatula and a little torch.

„Please say Ahh and stretch your tongue out“, Roger ordered with a great level of professionalism, but it sounded _so_ wrong to John in every part of his brain.

He did as he was told and let Roger observe his mouth. „Uhum, that looks good Mr. Deacon. How about I test your gag reflex... with my dick? Would you like that?“

John moaned, gazing at Roger, nodding eagerly.

„Take it out then, sweetheart, and lean down a bit.“ The bassist's quick fingers unzipped the drummers' pants and grabbed his cock. It was big, but not as big as Freddies's, hard, and the tip shimmered in an angry red.

„Open up, little slut, let me fuck your mouth“, he whined, pressing the tip against Deaky's still swollen lips, before he fucked into the tight, familiar warmth.

The youngest started to moan instantly, and so did the other two doctors. „Hmm, Deaks, yes, so good.“ Roger snatched a fistful of his hair and pulled him closer onto his cock, pushing inside even further. „What a fucking slut you are, huh? Used to sucking Dr. Mercury's huge cock, no gagging at all. Obedient little whore.“

His thrusts turned harder and quicker and deeper, making John cry in frustration, because _he couldn't get_ _enough of it_ and because _he wanted that too_ , till Roger released himself into John's mouth a few minutes later.

„Swallow it“, Brian dictated. „It's all for you, baby.“ And with that, he felt another hand touch his dick, _finally,_ stroking slowly and teasingly and by the motions he knew it was Freddie.

Deaky swallowed Roger's semen and then opened his mouth, as if to show what a good boy he was.

„Ngh, yes. You gorgeous little thing“, the blond man sighed and pressed two of his blue gloved fingers into John's mouth. His breath hitched.

„Suck, dear“, said Freddie. He happily obliged, turned on by the taste of latex, together with the feeling of his lover's hands, that were now massaging the head of his cock, on him. Another hand, which must have been Brian's, joined Freddie, massaging his ball's, and spreading some lube on his painful erection.

John damned that cock ring by now.

„Gentlemen“, Freddie said and that made both Brian and Roger look at John's lubed up dick.

„What do you recommend doing about this? Look at his cock, it's about to _explode_. He is such a needy, greedy thing...“, he sighed.

„We better treat him nicely then“, Roger suggested, drawing his fingers back.

Brian, with the stethoscope still slung around his neck, added: „Well, how about a prostate massage, dear? Whose finger's do you want to test on?“

„Ro- Doctor Taylor's, please“, John whimpered.

„Do you?“, Freddie asked. „Naughty girl, always asking for the sexy blond.“

That made Roger and John sigh in unison, while Brian kneeled down on the floor, spreading Deaky's butt cheeks apart, and giving the drummer a hot grin.

„To your assistance“, he whispered.

„Thank you, Doc“, he replied and lubed up his finger. „Oh, Bri...You wanna take the temperature first?“

The tall man nodded, having the thermometer handed by Freddie, and licked his lips. „Relax, Mr. Deacon, then it's not going to hurt.“  
  
The guitarist had his clever fingers around John's hole, stretching it _just_ enough to insert the tip of the device, and though it was just a whisper of a touch, John moaned like the hungry little slut he definitely was.

„Nghh“, made Freddie, gazing intensely at Brian, who teased their youngest band member with the tip of the thermometer, pulling it out almost all the way before pushing back in. After a few repetitions, he stopped and actually switched it on. Meanwhile, Freddie's and Roger's hands were busy stroking his enamoured cock alternately, driving John somewhere near insane.

He needed to cum. Fuck, he did.

„A solid 36,7 degrees“, Brian observed and then pulled it out, showing it to both his colleagues, as if any of them actually had a clue or at least some medical background knowledge.

John whined and tore on the rope that kept his feet in place. „Roger, daddy, please- Fingers, I need...your fingers“

Freddie inhaled sharply, physically unable to take the hotness of the whole scenery. „Doctor Taylor, I swear dor fuck's sake, if you don't finger him open right now, I will.“

The blond nodded, and carefully looked up at Deaky. „You look so good all tied up, submissive and willing. That's how I love my boys. Will you be good and take my fingers, angel?“

Brian chimed in, grabbing Roger's hand, and added in a low tone „Oh darling, see these strong, tiny drummer hands? He looks so sexy in gloves, I'd love that hand in my ass too.“

„Now spread your cheeks, baby“, Fred chirped.

„Yeah, let us see your sweet, rosey, winking butthole“, the guitarist moaned as he smeared lube on Roger's fingers. John was panting, so hot, waiting for those fingers.

„Alright, breathe in, it''s not gonna hurt, just make sure to stay calm, Mister Deacon“, the blond advised.

„Wait“, that was Freddie's voice. „I know how to get him to relax.“ He bent down and gave his hole an encouraging lick.  
  
„FREDDIE!“, John screeched, „Ugh, I mean Doct-Doctor Mercury. Holy shit, that's-“, he panted, his fingers gripping onto the leather of the stool. He was seeing stars.

„Uhuh“, the elder made, his tongue slipping inside the angelic tightness. Everybody knew Fred was talented with his mouth, obviously not only when it came to singing. A few thrusts had Deaks at the edge already, and so he drew back, awaiting Roger's and Brian's treatment, and Freddie walked up to kiss him.

Meanwhile, the drummer had pumped his index finger into him slowly, Brian spreading his cheeks, teasing his rim with a finger. „Fuck“, he moaned into his boyfriend's mouth. „Thank you, love.“

„Mercury, look at your boy“, Roger said proudly. „Think you can take two, John?“

The younger nodded without a further thought, and was carefully stretched wider, fucking himself back on Roger's knuckles. Brian watched him squirming, being nothing but aroused.

  
„You wanna try too?“, the blonde asked him. Brian had always found Roger beautiful, but right now, he looked way out of his league.

The curly haired guitarist nodded quickly and heard his friend say „Deaky, love, let us give ya another finger“, so he gently pushed his long index finger inside. The youngest, still lazily kissing the singer, sighed, voice high pitched as Brian brushed against his prostate. They worked him open in a contrary rhythm, which looked so hot to Freddie. John was a moaning mess, cheeks flushed pink, sighing and gripping onto the fabric of Fred's lab coat, and the singer'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every single second. Seeing his boyfriend panting like that, letting go, being fucked open, that was a whole new level.

He wanted a part in that too.

„Ugh, gentlemen, how about we make our little one turn on all four for us?“, he suggested, unbuckling the belts keeping John's feet in place. „Up there, sweetheart. Bum in the air, head down. Show us what you have to offer.“

He turned around and wiggled his bum.

„Lovely work, doctors“, the eldest commented. „Look at how used his hole already looks.“

He received a harsh slap, and another one. By the size of the hand, it was Brian.

„I have an idea“, said Roger, fetching Brian's stethoscope, and then the cold metal touched his balls. Deaky whined, that was _heaven._

„Doc-, ugh yeah. I need- you-“, he panted.

Roger placed the ear piece on his buttock, followed by a slap of Brian's hand, and Freddie lazily stroking his dick.

„What do you need, love?“

„Cock, I-I want your cocks. All of them“, he whimpered. „Please fill me up, you hot doctors.“

„Well, well, that's quite a challenge. How about you start with a little something we brought you?“, Fred mused and soon his hands were on John's bum, massaging it, pressing a lubed up toy into him.

„Anal beads“, he declared, the remaining two watching with great interest and care.

„I like how his muscles clench to every single one of them“, the guitarist commanded.

„Magnificent, isn't it? All stretched out-“

„Shit“, John was about to lose it. „Please make me cum, I can't-I-I seriously cannot take it anymore...“

„Let's give him the cock then“, the men practically jumped out of their pants. „Turn around again, dear.“

Brian was the first to approach him. He was so terribly stunning with his sweaty curls sticking to his forehead, stethoscope still around his neck, his eyes expressing such a need and desire.

He rubbed the head of his cock along John's rim, teasing, before he entered him carefully.

„Oh my god, Doctor May-“, he whined. „Fuck me!“

Brian's thrusts got quicker, only a little though. Sex with him was so entirely different from sex with Freddie. He shagged him in a steady rhythm, his hands _everywhere_ , pinching nipples and caressing his tummy, holding him by his hips as he hammered into him a few times, balls-deep. Hell, it was breathtaking, making John cry like a little schoolgirl.

„You- ah fuck, you look so divine in that coat. Should wear it on stage too“, Deaky sighed, his prostate aching for _more and more and more_. The taller man hissed, and came with a drawn-out sigh that resembled the bassist's name, spilling his seed onto John's stomach. Afterwards, he gave him a messy, but heartfelt kiss.

Freddie and Rog looked up shyly, meanwhile having worked each other up. Roger was hard again, and it looked so painful John had to lick his lips. They released their dicks from each other's hand, and Fred smiled. „Didn't know you had that in you, Rog.“

„Deaks, we're going to double penetrate you“, his lover said and slipped into the comfortable warmth of John's ass, groping a handful and squeezing it harshly.

„Oh fuck, yeah“, the youngest sighed and looked at his older bandmates. „Give me your cocks, want to feel them.“

Without further words, Freddie started fucking him, slowly, making the sensation burn more with each trust. Deaky was panting, his toenails curling up at the feeling of pure and utter bliss. His head fell back, eyes shut tightly, because he was full, stretched, his asshole felt as if it was torn apart, but John lived for that.

The drummer inserted himself as well, groaning „Fuck, he's so tight!“, and moaning in unison with the singer. They moved contradicting to one another, never letting Deaks relax. He was such a slut for both of their cocks.

They soon found a rhythm that made John burst with each mere snicker of a movement. His inner walls felt ripped apart, but hell, it was so so good.

All he needed was Brian's pinch on his left nipple, clever fingers finally freeing his cock from that _damn_ ring.  
  
He came with a shutter, creaming his stomach, and so did Fred and Rog, till all of their semen were combined on him.

His bandmates positioned himself in front of Deaky, each naked but the lab coat, and looked at him.

„Beautifully done, my dear“, commented Fred and patted John's curly hair. He blew him a kiss.

Roger nodded and kneeled down between John's legs, giving the pool of sperm a few cat licks, moaning. The guitarist joined him, their tongues leaving burning sensations on John's still overly sensitive skin.

_Hell, he was so in for that again._


End file.
